Field of Invention
The invention is in the field of anchoring objects in hard tissue and/or hard tissue replacement material, such as bone. Especially, it is suited for anchoring objects in weak or brittle hard tissue, such as osteoporotic bone.
Description of Related Art
If screws are anchored in live bone tissue, often the problem of insufficient bone stability or insufficient stability of the anchoring in the bone arises. Especially, in trabecular bone tissue, any load acting on the screw is passed over to only few trabeculae, with adverse consequences both for the load bearing capability of the screw-bone connection and for its long-time stability. This is especially severe in osteoporotic or otherwise weakened bone tissue.